The FMA plot-bunnys eating my brain
by Eron Elric aka the malchemist
Summary: The EVIL random FMA based plot-bunnys they have finally convinced me to let them out sooo yeah * * sooo many. . . *latest: "and so the roof came crashing down" summery; Ed runs away without telling anyone, not. Even. Al. But did Roy have something to do with this? And is Riza not tell them everything?*


_And so the roof came crashing down_

**A/N: okay this plot-bunny came to me at 3:00 AM so this is an edited version, I.E. IT IS NOT DIALOGUE ONLY. so this is a pretty big improvement ^0^**

**Summary: Ed runs away without telling anyone, not. Even. Al. But did Roy have something to do with this? And is Riza not tell them everything?**

**I 3 references!**

Everyone was tense, which was understandable, as the famed 'Hero of the People' was missing. That's right Edward Elric was gone. At first they thought he had been kidnapped, but then they found a note. A single piece of paper that one it lonesome could not do any damage. But the words on that harmless piece of paper did more damage the a terrorist's bomb. They were words saying Edward, no, Ed, had run away o**n** his. Own. Free. Will. This piece of paper made everyone go from panic to depressed in a single millisecond. "Did Brother really run away?" Al asked, though he already knew the answer. He recognize, no knew, that slightly sloppy, yet neat writing, that unique unnatural-ness of the writing because his brother's inability to write with his proper hand. It was definitely his brother's. There was nothing to even suggest it was just a excellent forgery. No, they all knew this was no joke this was reality.

Everyone was in Roy's office. They were startled, if Ed, the bravest person they knew ran away, Hughes might as well as admit shoving pictures of his daughter and wife was idiotic. Everone was slowly coming to the realization that they all cared for the kid like a little brother who was to be protected. So badly were they scared that Fuery was fainted on the floor, a step up from his usual timid-ness, and Havoc. Wasn't. Smoking. Roy finally figured out he cared for the young prodigy as a son, not anything else, a son.

Roy suddenly stood up and yelled nervously, "Does anyone have any idea why or more importantly where Fullm, I mean Ed, has gone?!" Everyone look downcast, when Riza slowly put her hand up, "Roy," She said with no time for formalities, "I may have some idea why Ed has gone. As for where, I believe only Alphonse knows."

"W-why do you think Brother left Miss. Hawkeye?" Alphonse asked timidly,

"I believe, Alphonse, that it's because Roy broke his last pillar of trust he had with Edward."

"W-what does they mean Riza?" Roy asked sounding commanding, yet with a after tone of sadness,

Riza sighed, "Your pillars of trust, are like pillars to hold up a roof, except the less trustworthy the person is the less pillars there are. And the people who are like parents to the person, have the most. When Ed first met you, you were given quite a few pillars ,more then most people would have, because you were a hope, a light in the dark tunnel. Then he gave you more and more trust, as you helped him, and in one way or another cared for him, till you became a father figure."

"I-I became a father figure to Ed?" Roy asked,

"Boss, you mean you never saw how, even when you were fighting, he looked up to you?" Havoc said surprised,

Then Brada spoke up, "Or how he never really meant it when he said he hated you?"

"And how he trusted you with most secrets?" Fuery added,

"Or how the happy glint in his eyes when you gave him a compliment. it looked exactly like when a kid receives praise and compliments from his dad?" Falman said for once,

"All of them are right. I know for a fact that Brother, wither he knew it or not, looked up to you." Al said, at the same time Roy's eyes widened with each comment.

"Thank you guys, as I was saying then you became colder, and slowly there were only two pillars left, and one of those pillars fell when you killed(1) Miss. Ross, leaving one left, then you got angry and said something you didn't mean, if you don't remember it was 'Yeah, of course I use you for my own social standing what else would I have you here for?'" Everyone gasped at this quote, which was bewildering, they all knew Roy, no matter how deep down, had always seen Ed as a son. "and with that down tumbled the very last pillar, sending the roof crashing down."

"I-I-I really meant that much to him, so much that when I said that he left without even Alphonse?" Roy asked,

"Yes, you did, you do, but you broke that trust Roy, you meant a lot to him, maybe even more then Alphonse. But you broke your pillars, burned your bridges."

"Ha that idiot caring for someone he doesn't trust. there's no way to get him to trust me ever again." Roy said sadly

"Now Roy, I never said you couldn't try to find and rebuild those pillars, or you burned all your bridges, or that you couldn't rebuild them." Riza said with an all knowing smirk.

**A/N: So any ways please give me some suggestions to make me a better writer! Please review! Ve~ caio aru X3 **


End file.
